A-B-C-D-E
by yukasvanidz
Summary: A, B, C, D, E. 5 inisial huruf yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perjalanan romansa antara Gilbert dan Elizaveta. Prussia x Hungary. Slight Austria x Hungary. Oneshot. AU. OOC. And etc warning inside.


**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Hiramuya**

**A-B-C-D-E © yukasvanidz**

**Saya hanya menyalurkan imajinasi saya semata melalui fanfiction ini.**

**Warning: Author belum nonton seluruh episode Hetalia. Jadi ini sepertinya OOC dan jelas AU. Mungkin typo(s) bertebaran. **** Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PruHun, slight AusHun  
**

* * *

_**A: Alasan.**_

Mau disadari atau tidak, semua pergerakan manusia pasti memiliki unsur satu ini. Jangankan pergerakan, keputusan yang berada di dalam pikiran pun memiliki alasan untuk dilaksanakan, walaupun kebanyakan manusia tidak menyadarinya karena hal itu merupakan rutinitas semata.

Seperti saat pertama kali membuka mata menyambut pagi yang baru. Rasa kantuk yang belum bisa dikalahkan dapat menjadi sebuah alasan untuk kembali tidur. Atau suara yang ditimbulkan perut, akan menjadi alasan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat disantap.

Tanpa kita sadari, alasan-alasan inilah yang melandasi hidup kita. Hidup tanpa alasan berarti sama saja dengan mati. Meskipun kebanyakan alasan itu tidak disadari, seperti alasan untuk makan. Kebanyakan orang akan makan ketika merasa dirinya lapar, dan itu dipandang sebagai rutinitas belaka.

Ada juga alasan yang memang disadari. Misalkan, mencari pekerjaan. Kau perlu alasan memulai bekerja, mulai dari sekedar mencari uang hingga keinginan untuk berkarya, memuaskan jiwa. Kau perlu alasan untuk melamar pada suatu instansi pekerjaan tertentu, mulai dari jarak yang dekat dari rumah ataupun penawaran gaji yang besar.

Alasan memang mewarnai hidup. Hidup tanpa beralasan sama saja dengan mati. Karena tanpa alasan kita tidak akan menyantap makanan, menegak air putih dan melaksanakan kegiatan.

Dari sini, dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa setiap keputusan manusia itu beralasan. Meskipun, tidak semua alasan itu logis.

Walaupun kelogisan suatu alasan sebenarnya bersifat relatif.

.

.

.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dialami gadis yang sedang berbaring di tamah pribadinya. Gadis itu menutup matanya, masih memikirkan perdebatan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Oh, Tuhan. Inilah sulitnya hidup di abad tujuh belas ketika seorang gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun. Hidup takkan lagi bebas, karena orang tuamu ketakutan memiliki anak gadis dengan sebutan perawan tua. Mereka berdua mulai mencari calon kesana kemari, menghubungi rekan-rekan bisnis yang memiliki putra yang layak untuk bersanding dengan putri satu-satunya.

Sementara gadis itu sendiri mulai merasa tertarik terhadap seorang pemuda dari banyak kenalannya. Ia cukup beruntung karena kedua orang tuanya cukup moderat, tidak langsung meminggitnya, sehingga ia masih memiliki banyak kawan untuk bersosialisasi. Walaupun tidak semua kawannya dibilang layak untuk dijadikan sahabatnya. Seorang pembisnis besar tidak akan membiarkan anaknya bersahabat dengan orang-orang yang dianggap tidak menguntungkan.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengalami gangguan berarti. Kebanyakan teman-temannya sejenis dengannya, dan ibunya dengan senang hati selalu menyuguhkan makanan kecil serta minuman tanpa pilih-pilih. Ia merasa nyaman untuk membocorkan sedikit rahasia pribadinya, dan ia pun suka mendengarkan kisah-kisah dari gadis-gadis itu. Mulai dari jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang notabene-nya paling keren di daerah perumahan itu, sampai yang baru patah hati karena pemuda yang disukainya ternyata sudah punya istri. Atau yang parah, seorang temannya yang cantik jelita malah jatuh cinta dengan om-om yang terpaut tiga puluh tahun di atasnya.

Semua ini membuat gadis itu berpikir, apa yang menjadi alasan mereka untuk jatuh cinta? Apalagi yang jatuh cintanya terhadap orang-orang 'tak lazim', seperti kasus si cantik jelita yang jatuh cinta dengan om-om sederhana. Mungkin alasan logisnya karena om-om itu memang baik. Ia bukan om-om mesum yang suka menggoda gadis-gadis muda, ia setia terhadap istrinya dan mencintai keempat putra serta satu putrinya. Terkadang, ia dapat diajak berdiskusi. Pensiunan polisi ini memang termasuk orang yang moderat.

Tapi kalau hanya begitu alasannya, tidak perlu sampai jatuh cinta segala, bukan?

Logisnya begitu.

"Tapi cinta itu terkadang bukan suatu yang logis! Jangan disamakan dengan pelajaran di sekolah dulu juga, dong!"

Gadis bermata hijau ini hanya tertawa kecil mendengar alasan sahabatnya tersebut. Dalam hati ia menggerutkan kening, ingin rasanya ia bilang betapa konyol sahabatnya itu, menjadikan om-om itu sebagai pria yang dicintai diam-diam.

Sampai ia bertemu dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ia dapat sedikit mengelus dada karena ia tidak kena kualat dengan menyukai om-om juga. Ia jatuh cinta dengan anak pertama om itu. Sebab ia jatuh cinta mudah saja, karena ia hendak mengembalikan dompet ayahnya yang terjatuh ketika ayahnya pulang jalan-jalan naik kuda.

"Wah, Ayahku yang tidak _awesome_ itu pasti mencarinya nanti pulang. Terima kasih, Nona."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan, "sama-sama, saya undur diri dulu. Terima ka–"

"Ah, Nona, saya lihat anda tampaknya keletihan. Tidaklah _awesome_ bagi seorang pemuda untuk membiarkan seorang gadis berkeringat meninggalkan rumahnya. Masuklah dahulu."

Gadis itu menurut saja, lalu ia dipersilakan duduk di taman kecil rumah pemuda tersebut. Sebagai seorang perawan, ia tidak boleh berada di dalam rumah hanya berdua saja dengan laki-laki kalau tidak mau jadi bahan pergunjingan. Pemuda itu juga tahu. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan keluar membawa teh dingin yang telah tertuang dalam dua gelas. Untuknya dan untuk gadis itu.

"Silakan, Nona."

Gadis itu mengambil gelasnya dan meminumnya anggun. Pemuda itu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebrangnya. Ia tersenyum sepintas lalu ikut menegak tehnya, menikmati dinginnya teh itu di tenggorokannya yang panas. Dan teh dalam gelasnya langsung lubes begitu saja. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah sambil melihatnya ekspresinya yang sedang sibuk meminum teh dalam gelas.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi pemuda itu untuk mengajaknya bersosialisasi.

Dan, lebih tak perlu waktu untuk membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Alasan? Jangan ditanya.

Karena pertanyaan itu tak berjawab.

* * *

_**B: Bahagia.**_

Hanya perlu dibutuhkan tujuh huruf untuk menjelaskan perasaan yang ingin dicapai seluruh umat manusia dalam hidup. Perasaan yang menyenangkan–tentu saja, kalau tidak menyenangkan tak mungkin makhluk berakal budi mengejarnya habis-habisan, sampai melakukan apa yang salah di mata norma –dan mirisnya, norma sendiri ada dengan tujuan memberi perasaan itu pada setiap manusia, menurut versi beberapa orang–

Sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen akan setuju bila ditanya mereka sedang mencari perasaan yang berinisial B ini. Bahagia. Manusia mana yang tidak menginginkannya? Apapun alasannya, perasaan bahagia yang murni selalu menyenangkan.

Itu pula yang dirasakan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berumur tujuh belas itu pulang ke rumah dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna pada bibirnya. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya karena semua orang tahu kalau gadis itu jelas waras, bahkan dinilai memiliki tata krama yang baik untuk selalu beramah-tamah pada setiap orang.

Namun, sang ibu tidak dapat ditipunya. Senyuman yang bertengger di wajah ayu itu tentu saja mengundang rasa penasaran. Wanita setengah baya yang mengandungnya sembilan bulan itu tentu mengenal baik bagaimana sifat putrinya disaat ia bahagia, sedih, takut dan stabil. Dan dengan mudah ia mengetahui bahwa gadis semata-wayangnya itu sedang dilanda bahagia.

Buru-buru dihampiri gadisnya tersebut, sampai membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit terkejut. Wanita setengah baya tersebut menyuruh seluruh pembantunya meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Dan tak percaya pada kuping-kuping yang selalu ingin tahu urusan pribadi sang nyonya, wanita itu menarik tangan gadisnya menuju ke dalam kamarnya dan menyuruh sang putri duduk di kursi kerja ayahnya, sementara dirinya sendiri duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Dan dapat diduganya bahwa putrinya tak mau bercerita panjang lebar seperti biasanya. Sebagai seorang yang pernah mengalami, ia segera menyimpulkan dalam hati, pasti putrinya ini sedang dimabuk asmara.

Sebagai seorang ibu, ia memang ingin melihat putrinya seperti ini, senyum berseri menghiasi wajahnya yang jelita layaknya dirinya dua puluh tahun silam –saat ia menikah dengan ayahnya dulu–. Namun sebagai seorang nyonya besar, ia harus memastikan bahwa putrinya ini jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang _benar_.

Benar dalam hal ini berarti sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi putri semata wayang dari seorang nyonya besar ternyata tidak sesulit yang gadis itu bayangkan. Gadis berambut kecoklatan ini masih diberi kebebasan untuk bergaul dengan sesama manusia di lingkungannya. Setidaknya, seperti itulah ibunya. Sementara ayahnya? Jujur saja, ia tidak begitu mengenal pria gagah berkumis yang telah mewariskan setengah genetika pada jalinan _DNA-_nya. Pria itu terlalu sibuk dengan mitra bisnisnya, mempercayakan pengasuhan putrinya pada sang istri secara total.

Gadis dengan paras cantik itu keluar dari rumahnya, menyirami kebun rumahnya yang luas seperti biasa. Ia bisa saja menyuruh seorang pembantu untuk melakukan itu, namun ia ingin memelihara taman ini sendiri. Taman ini menjadi tempatnya untuk merenung, disaat ia merindukan pemuda itu...

Satu-satunya pemuda yang berhasil membuat debaran hebat pada jantungnya.

Pemuda yang sama dengan orang yang memberhentikan kuda hitamnya di depan rumahnya, lalu turun dengan sopan.

Gadis itu melupakan kaidahnya sebagai seorang putri tuan yang kaya-raya, langsung berlari menyongsong kedatangannya sebelum sang pemuda sempat berucap dengan penjaga rumah. Penjaga itu cukup kaget melihat putri majikannya langsung datang dengan antusias, ia merasa wajib melaporkan hal ini pada nyonyanya nanti.

_Sepertinya sih pemuda itu pria baik-baik dan pantas untuk bertandang_, batinnya dalam hati.

"Nona Elizaveta, uhmm, maafkan saya menganggu anda, tadinya saya hanya ingin menitipkan ini," pemuda itu menunduk sopan sambil mengambil sekeranjang besar buah-buahan pada gadis pemilik rumah itu, "jangan sungkan-sungkan Nona, izinkanlah saya berterima kasih, karena dalam dompet ayah saya terdapat surat tanda kepemilikan emas yang menjadi investasi satu-satunya keluarga kami. Kalau sampai jatuh pada tangan orang yang salah, akan berdampak sangat tidak _awesome_."

Gadis itu menerima pemberian sang pemuda dengan muka yang memerah. Beruntung saja pemuda itu tidak melihat rona merah pada mukanya dan mendengar detak jantungnya, "ah, terima kasih. Saya pikir sudah cukup merepotkan anda datang kemari untuk memberi sebanyak ini."

"Eliza! Ada tamu, yah?" terdengar suara berwibawa seorang wanita dari dalam sana. Saat Elizaveta menoleh, dilihatnya sang ibu sudah berjalan menuju tempatnya dan wanita itu memberi isyarat agar pelayan-pelayannya menjauh. Nyonya besar itu ingin menemui tamu itu sendirian. Tidak ketinggalan, seorang penjaga dengan tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pagar bagi sang pemuda sederhana itu.

Tak dipungkiri, Elizaveta merasa sangat bahagia hari itu.

* * *

_**C: Cinta.**_

Hampir seluruh karya sastra menceritakan aspek ini. Hampir seluruh musik-musik berdentum mengagungkan perasaan yang ditimbulkannya. Hampir seluruh manusia membincangkan topik satu ini.

Cinta.

Manusia takkan dapat hidup tanpa cinta. Meskipun hawa nafsu bermain, namun takkan ada manusia yang dapat bertahan dalam rahim tanpa cinta sang ibu. Takkan ada bayi yang dapat bertumbuh tanpa cinta.

Definisi cinta sendiri tidak jelas. Begitu pula sebab kedatangannya. Ada yang bilang kalau cinta bermula dari kontraksi hormon-hormon dalam tubuh ketika melihat lawan jenis di depan matanya secara tiba-tiba. Ada juga yang berpendapat bahwa cinta muncul karena keakraban dua insan beda jenis kelamin. Ada juga yang berkata bahwa cinta muncul karena situasi, sebuah pasangan yang dijodohkan bisa saja menjadi sangat mencintai satu sama lain.

Orang-orang di abad tujuh belas masih sibuk mencari apapun tentang cinta, yang membuahkan hasil tulisan-tulisan sastra, puisi-puisi yang menyentuh, lagu-lagu yang tidak dapat didengar hanya sekali saja ataupun lukisan yang begitu meluluhkan hati. Tak heran bila romantisme berkembang pesat pada zaman seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta itu terkadang seperti alkohol. Dapat membuat orang terlarut begitu saja tanpa sadar.

Logika, realita dan rasio terkadang bisa disingkirkan begitu saja dengan perasaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda sederhana itu tengah menjalani kencan dengan kekasihnya, sang gadis nyonya besar. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu cukup sering mendengar ia dibilang gila karena berani membawa gadis agung itu berkencan. Ia sendiri tahu ia cukup tidak waras karena berani menyatakan perasaannya melalui sebuah surat dengan tatanan kalimat yang dipikirkan tanpa henti selama dua minggu sebelumnya. Nekad, tentu saja. Dan memiliki kepercayaan tinggi yang sangat tinggi, sebab sebenarnya ia bukanlah pria yang sempurna. Kulitnya tidak mengandung pigmen warna sehingga menjadi sangat pucat. Serta matanya yang menyeramkan menurut beberapa orang.

Namun, nampaknya kekasihnya tersebut tak peduli.

Ini bukanlah kencan pertamanya. Ia sudah cukup sering mengajak gadis itu kencan. Dan ia pun sudah kenal dengan keluarga sang gadis–atau lebih tepatnya, sedikit kenal. Ia tahu kalau eksistensinya takkan diterima seluruhnya oleh keluarga itu. Namun, ia tidak begitu memikirkan soal itu.

"Silakan lihat apa yang kuberikan," pemuda itu membuka ikat mata sang kekasih yang daritadi diboncengnya dengan kuda hitam kesayangannya. Kekasihnya ia membuka matanya, dan kaget melihat apa yang terpampang di mukanya.

"A–apa ini?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "aku sudah berusaha demi kita, Eliza. Aku ingin membuat eksistensiku diakui mampu oleh keluarga sebesar keluargamu. Lihatlah, aku membeli seluruh kebun ini untukku. Dan untukmu. Untuk masa depan kita, Eliza."

Eliza hanya dapat terbelalak. Kekasihnya ini, sepengetahuannya hanya mendapat penghasilan dari pekerjaannya sebagai polisi, mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Dan kebun seluas ini terlalu mahal untuk dibeli oleh seorang polisi muda.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan hasil uang haram, kok. Aku membelinya dari tabungan, dan ayahku mencairkan emasnya untuk membeli tanah seluas ini dan mulai membudidayakannya. Ia sudah setuju aku bersanding denganmu."

Elizaveta makin tak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya. Ia pernah berkhayal memiliki kebun dan mengurusnya sendiri. Mendapatkan penghasilan dari sana, tidak merepotkan orang tua lagi. Namun, permintaan semacam itu mustahil dikabulkan oleh sang ayah. Sang ibu pun menolak halus. Mereka berkeinginan putri mereka tidak perlu susah, turut menjadi nyonya besar yang disegani dan serba ningrat. Yang membawahi banyak pelayan dan tinggal menyuruh.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka saling mencintai. Cinta mereka nampaknya bertahan lebih lama daripada kisah di sastra-sastra. Cinta mereka terkenal, dan menghidupkan banyak seniman untuk mulai menuliskan lagunya atau melukiskan keindahannya. Cinta mereka tak pandang bulu dan hampir bebas masalah. Cinta mereka sempurna, mampu meninggalkan iri hati pada hati banyak orang.

Cinta mereka begitu dalam dan meyakinkan. Takkan terpisah dengan alasan apapun selain maut. Selalu akan bersama menghadapi badai hidup, dan menyeimbangkan kebahagiaan karena kekayaan dan cinta.

Mereka begitu menikmati rasanya dimabuk cinta...

* * *

_**D: Drama.**_

Abad tujuh belas merupakan masa dimana drama bertebaran dimana-mana. Apalagi beberapa orang dapat membawakannya dengan penuh penghayatan, yang menyeret banyak orang dengan sebutan penonton begitu terpukau. Meskipun terkadang konfliknya kurang bisa diterima akal sehat, begitu pendapat beberapa intelektual yang jumlahnya langka dan tidak diperhatikan.

Hampir tidak ada tema untuk pementasan drama selain cinta. Kebanyakan dibuat dengan akhir bahagia, dengan alasan untuk menghibur penonton. Tentu saja motif ingin mendapat untung dengan membuat puas pun ada, namun kebanyakan penonton tidak peduli. Mereka ingin terus melihat drama-drama itu untuk menghibur diri. Drama yang berakhir bahagia, tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari baru saja hendak terbit ketika Nona muda itu mendadak dibangunkan secara tergesa-gesa dan sedikit tidak sopan. Elizaveta yang baru bangun dan masih mencoba menyegarkan diri segera diminta untuk bersiap-siap. Hanya tiga puluh menit waktu yang ada. Ini berarti gadis itu harus melupakan sarapan paginya. Padahal ia cukup keroncongan. Ia hanya dapat berdoa, semoga ada lima menit yang diberikan Tuhan padanya untuk menikmati makan paginya.

Muka baru bangun tidur itu segera dipoles dengan macam-macam make up, membuat Elizaveta kaget sehingga muka baru bangun tidur itu berganti menjadi wajah segar seperti biasa. Beberapa pelayan itu cukup bersyukur karena rasa terkejut Eliza dapat menyegarkan muka cantik itu. Yang paling dipercaya berkata bahwa ini permintaan khusus Tuan dan Nyonya Besar, dan meminta maaf karena tadi pagi membangunkannya dengan cara yang kurang sopan.

Lima orang pelayan itu membawa sebuah gaun panjang dengan hati-hati. Pelayan yang tadinya memoles muka gadis itu mohon pamit, meninggalkan gadis itu dengan lima orang pelayan yang membantunya berpakaian. Lima orang pelayan membantunya? Oh, itu tidak aneh. Baju yang digunakan gadis itu tidak mungkin bisa dipakainya sendiri. Perlu dua orang untuk memastikan riasannya tidak hancur, dua orang untuk memakaikan gaun itu serta seorang lagi untuk memastikan gaun berwarna krem itu tidak terlihat berantakan.

Elizaveta menurut saja. Namun, ia memilih sendiri sepatu apa yang akan dikenakannya. Salah seorang pelayan cukup kecewa ketika Nonanya itu tidak memilh sepatu yang direkomendasikannya, namun ia menurut saja ketika Elizaveta menatap matanya. Ia dan seorang pelayan memasangkan sepatu setinggi lima belas sentimeter itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar. Dugaan Elizaveta tidak meleset satu persen pun.

Ia menjumpai kedua orang tuanya berpakaian resmi. Ayahnya bersisir resmi dan ibunya berdandan. Ada dua orang asing yang sepertinya seumur dengan orang tuanya, sedang tersenyum sambil berbincang-bincang. Kadang-kadang yang perempuan tertawa kecil. Sementara laki-lakinya mengangkat kopi yang disediakan lalu kembali berbincang-bincang ramah.

"Tidak menyangka Anda bersedia, padahal saya rasa kurang layak.."

"Ah, kau kurang percaya diri saja. Ialah yang paling sempurna untuknya!"

Sepintas, terdengar suara ibunya yang sedang bercakap-cakap serius pada sang tamu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka perbincangan di tengah pagi begini, ketika seorang pelayan menyuruhnya ikut masuk ke ruang tamu. Gadis itu menurut saja.

"Aih, ini dia putriku. Putri yang paling cantik, menurut kami," ayahnya berdiri dan memegang pergelangan tangannya halus, menariknya perlahan untuk duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Kedua orang sesepuh itu mengulurkan tangan padanya bergantian yang dibalasnya dengan ramah.

"Hei, putraku, jangan bengong saja! Masa dewi secantik ini di depan mata diabaikan?"

Pemuda yang terlihat sedang melamun itu langsung tersentak, kemudian mengulurkan tangan yang dibalas dengan baik oleh Elizaveta. Gadis itu memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Muda. Tampan. Terlihat berwibawa. Berpakaian resmi. Bercukur rapi. Bersisir dengan model yang paling sesuai dengan wajahnya. Terlihat agak gugup.

"Kaulah dewi yang kucari selama ini, Nona."

Ucapan itu membuat Elizaveta. kaget. Dewi yang dicarinya selama ini? Oh, tidak. Jangan dibilang ia termasuk dalam pemuda yang mencintainya secara diam-diam dalam kasak-kusuk. Dan pemuda itu termabuk asmara sampai sengaja melupakan fakta bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Jadi, putra Anda setuju?"

"Saya setuju, Tuan. Saya akan mengambilnya."

Dua kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu membuat dua pasang sesepuh itu bahagia, lalu saling memeluk untuk memberikan kebahagiaan. Pemuda itu pun berdiri, mendekati gadis yang sedikit lagi menjadi miliknya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

Hanya Elizaveta sendiri yang terlihat murung di ruangan itu. Ia sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Ia akan berakhir pada perjodohan, seperti ibunya dulu. Tidak memiliki hak untuk menyatakan tidak setuju sekalipun dengan alasan tidak mengenalnya. Tidak boleh menolak kalau tidak mau ditendang dari rumah dengan membawa kutuk dari orang tua.

* * *

_**E: Ending.**_

Rumah bertingkat dua yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu itu sepi.

Apalagi pada kamar utamanya. Hanya ada seorang wanita muda yang tergeletak tanpa semangat di atas ranjang jati itu.

Wanita itu memandang tanpa arah. Ia sudah muak melihat interior rumah yang begitu mewah dan tertata rapi ini. Pemuda yang meminangnya secara tiba-tiba itu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mempersiapkan semua ini untuknya. Gombal, tentu saja. Pemuda itu tidak akan tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya tahu pakai saja. Pasti ayah dan ibunya lah yang membuatkan semua ini untuknya.

Ia muak dengan kekayaan.

Ia merasa mual ketika dipanggil "Nyonya Besar" oleh pelayan-pelayan.

Ia membenci isi rumah yang begitu indah dan berkelas.

Ia ingin kembali pada kebunnya. Yang dibelikan oleh kekasih sejatinya. Yang memberikan kebun itu dari hasil jenih payah dan rasa sayang dari hati, bukan karena kecantikannya. Yang dapat memberikan kebersamaan di tengah kesederhanaan, bukan yang memberikan kekayaan di tengah kesendirian.

Ia kesepian.

Ia merindukan pemuda sederhana dan sedikit serampangan itu.

Ia merasa babak-babak bahagia dalam drama hidupnya ada ketika ia bersama dengannya.

Bersama pemuda kurus, berambut tanpa pigmen, berekonomi sederhana serta cerewey itu. Bersama mantan kekasihnya. Bersama pemuda yang dicemooh habis-habisan oleh sang ayah karena berani membelikan kebun untuknya. Kebun itu takkan cukup untuk hidup, paling-paling hidup khas gelandangan, kata pria setengah baya itu. Bersama cintanya yang tak bisa ia perjuangkan untuk berlanjut.

Namun, ia tahu cinta itu akan selalu hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku...tidak dapat menolak semuanya. Aku pergi dengan pemuda itu. Aku...tidak akan sanggup menerima kutuk orang tua."

"Akulah yang harus kau maafkan, Eliza. Kepercayaan diriku terlalu tinggi untuk berani memilihmu."

"Gilbert...kau tahu kalau aku tak dapat melepaskanmu."

"Dan aku berhasil membuatmu menderita. Menderita karena aku nekad mengatakan perasaanku. Aku tidak melihat realita yang tidak _awesome_ ini.

"Tidak, kau jujur, dan sekali ini izinkan aku untuk jujur tentang dua hal padamu."

"Silakan, Nona Elizaveta. Eh, izinkan aku memanggilmu begini untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak ingin memanggilmu Nyonya Edelstein. Itu tidak _awesome_."

"Pertama, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu saat kau menjamuku karena aku mengembalikan dompet ayahmu yang terjatuh itu, dan kedua..."

"Keduanya apa?"

"Kau pasti menganggapku rendah setelah aku mengatakan ini, tetapi ketahuilah, aku hanya ingin melepaskannya padamu. Bukan pada pria manapun. Bukan pada suamiku juga. Tapi, aku telah gagal..."

Kekasih Elizaveta itu terdiam. Ia mengerti apa maksud wanita muda itu. Kalau ia tidak memiliki akal, dari dulu sudah direbutnya kesucian wanita ini. Kalau mau membongkar hatinya, akan ditemukan fakta kalau ia tak rela melepas kekasihnya itu ditiduri pria lain.

"Tapi Eliza...kalau kau hamil bagaimana? Kau takkan bisa menahan akibatnya."

"Aku tak peduli, Gil. Justru, aku ingin meminta hadiah terakhir itu darimu."

Gilbert terbelalak. Apa maksud wanita yang berada hampir tanpa jarak di depannya ini?

"Ini akan memalukan, tetapi tolong tanamkan benihmu dalam diriku. Tidak akan ada orang yang tahu. Mereka akan bilang Roderich lah ayahnya."

"Bagaimana kalau ia mirip denganku?"

"Aku akan bahagia. Tanpa alasan, terkecuali cinta. Dan drama ini akan berakhir unik."

Gerak-gerik Eliza membuat Gilbert tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan dirinya. Akhirnya, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir wanita itu. Bertukar saliva satu sama lain tanpa merasa jijik. Menatap satu sama lain dengan pakaian entah dimana tanpa merasa malu. Mereka merasa mereka saling menyatu, meskipun mereka tak bisa bersatu. Keduanya menikmati prosesnya perlahan, mencoba mengendalikan nafsu demi melihat kepuasan dalam cinta. Walaupun nafsu takkan terbantahkan dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyonya, masih kurang enak badan?"

Sapaan seorang pelayanannya membuat Elizaveta menyeret tubuhnya paksa untuk duduk di atas kasurnya. Dari kemarin ia merasa mual, lemas sekaligus sedikit pusing. Suaminya telah memanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya, dan langsung bergegas melakukan urusannya.

"Uhm...masih. Apakah ada tamu penting?"

"Tidak, Nyonya. Hanya saja Tuan ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya."

"Oh, persilakan dia masuk."

Elizaveta dapat melihat pelayanannya itu menyingkir, dan suaminya tersebut masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang daritadi tidak ditutup. Roderich menutup pintu kamar mereka serta menguncinya, lalu mendekati istrinya yang masih terduduk lemas di atas ranjang.

"Kau hamil, Eliza."

Eliza mengangguk. Sebenarnya, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Namun, ia enggan untuk memberitahu suaminya, takut analisanya salah. Lagipula, ia sebisa mungkin menjaga dirinya agar tidak terlalu antusias.

"Jaga kesehatan. Aku harus pergi dulu."

Roderich menepuk pundak istrinya tersebut lalu berlalu begitu saja dari kamar mereka. Ia sebenarnya tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya pergi keluar rumah. Ia hanya ingin menghela nafasnya beratus-ratus kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahu kalau janin itu bukan anaknya.

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**Fanfiction oneshot kedua saya di fandom Hetalia...**

**Hummm...ini dibuat gara-gara iseng aja, ngilangin galau juga sih...**

**Btw, genre Romance sama Drama kena gak ke fanfic ini? Kalau salah genre tolong bilang sama saya, nanti saya ganti...**

**Dan terakhir, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau memberikan review. Review apapun yang diberikan saya terima, karena itu menjadi masukan bagi saya.**_** ^-^**_


End file.
